1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for gapping a slide fastener stringer having a continuous row of fastener elements secured to a stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-32222, issued Oct. 4, 1973 for a method of gapping a continuous slide fastener stringer, discloses the concept of moving a stringer tape away from a group of fastener elements to be removed therefrom and vice versa after those fastener elements are pressed at their leg portions. Although there is no concrete description for structural features, various figures of the Japanese Publication No. 48-32222 indicate that a pair of grippers is disposed at the tape side of a stringer to grip a stringer tape from that side. With such arrangement, correct and easy positioning of the slide fastener stringer is difficult to achieve in apparatus of the type in which the stringer is to be placed by hand.